Drifting
by Summerblossom12
Summary: She was not going to be like her mom. He was cold, she was different. He caught her drifting in her own world, things began to change.
1. Chapter 1

Drifting

She was not going to be like her mom, she trusted no one. He was cold, but wanted to figure her out.

Chapter 1

Sakura

….

_My mother was killed right in front of my eyes, by a man we all trusted but he could never be found… I remember her, lying in her pool of blood, reaching out her hand telling me to 'forgive him'._

Sakura's eyes hardened at the thought.

_Mothers was too nice… she died before she even saw what he had said and done. That man smiled at me, he lifted his hand pulled off a mask and smoothly threw it at my feet. It was so dark; my eyes were blurry from the tears in them, that I couldn't even see him. My body was shaking as he told me to 'get over it' and walked away._

My anger was up at full blast as I walked to school, I was 20 minutes early. I walked down the hall receiving my usual glares or hearing the new rumor they have for me every day.

The hall erupted with my bitter laugh as heard today's rumor, "I heard she killed her mom"… who wouldn't think so I was the only one there and the stupid police could not find any evidence of who did it. But any genius would think that if I did it, there would be evidence.

I opened the classroom door and sat in my seat.

What do they know about me? I could only laugh some more as they looked at me, some with fear and some with disgust. They began whispering… "Look at her, she's a witch"… "She's dangerous; I think we should stop looking at her".

I glared at them, daring them to say something else, disappointingly they didn't. I sighed, put my feet on the table and shut my eyes, though fully alert.

_When my mother was killed, my dad was stunned, he fell into his own world ,he is not crazy just not always there. Due to my dad's condition, my brother works several jobs to keep us alive, well, that's what he tells me. While I trained to be the best in everything, including martial arts, I was not going to be like my mother. A clumsy, silly, trusting and forgiving woman though she was pretty and a great cook and model. I can't deny that I have her clumsy and silly traits, but I locked them away never to be released. _

I am at the top of my school, they say except for my attitude. I could roll my eyes at that comment, they expect me to be happy when my mother was killed in front of me and people believe that I did it… Insane people.

…ALL…ALL….

The door opened, the children rushed to their seats.

Sakura buried the urge to walk out the class as all the commotion meant the teacher is here.

She neither moved from her position nor opened her eyes, but Sakura knew he was glaring at her.

"Kinomoto, take your feet off the desk, please". He said

Sakura smirked, she never moved her position instead she opened her eyes.

"Kinomoto, we have a new student, please retrieve him from the hall". Smiling, he spoke again, "now or you get detention".

Sakura rolled her eyes.** I like I care**, She thought.

I'm feeling generous today. Sakura replied, getting up to do what the teacher said.

Sakura looked in the hall and saw a boy, with a cold exterior. He was well-built, had messy dark brown hair, and was about a whole 10 inches taller than her with his arms folded and eyes closed leaning on the lockers.

"How long are you going to stare?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, walked over to him grabbed his hand in a death grip pulled him to the door, opened it and pushed him in.

All head shot up and the teacher glared as Sakura said "I found the thing you asked me to find" and began walking to her seat. A hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm. The class gasped.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" The boy hissed.

Sakura turned and smiled, she grabbed the pressure point of his free hand. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura" she said and she squeezed the pressure point until he released her. "Nice to meet you" she spoke again as she returned to her seat.

The teacher turned to him. "Please, introduce yourself."

The boy glared at Sakura as he replied "My name is Li Syaoran, it is a pleasure to meet you too"

The teacher nodded, "take a seat beside Kinomoto, the girl, who rudely brought you here."

Sakura smirked at the comment. His amber eyes never left her emerald green ones as he walked to his seat.

**You should fall**, Sakura thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Drifting

She was not going to be like her mom, she trusted no one. He was cold, but wanted to figure her out.

...

Chapter 2

Another day of school, Sakura could only think of her mother and mentally smirk as the new kid, Li, kept glaring at her.

The bell rang for lunch

Walking outside for lunch, Syaoran jumped in a tree and grabbed his hand.

**That girl, Kinomoto sure has a strong grip. What kind of girl is so strong? **Syaoran asked himself.

**But who does she think she is, pushing me, she has another thing coming. But she's different, nothing like the girls who always harass me**. Syaoran argued with himself.

Arrgh!, Syaoran yelled as he jumped out of the tree and went inside the school.

Syaoran leaned against his locker and glared as Kinomoto as she passed. He was just about to tell Kinomoto something when this girl popped out of nowhere. She had blonde hair, brown eyes.

Don't worry with Kinomoto, she's just a witch, rumor has it, she killed her mom… The girl babbled.

Syaoran rubbed his temples as the girl in front of him kept talking.

**She's getting on my nerves**. He thought

Syaoran glared at her and walked away. "Stupid girls" he mumbled.

"You should watch what you say, Li"

Syaoran turned and saw Kinomoto smirking at him.

"What do you want?" He asked

Sakura scoffed, "I'm just telling you to watch what you say." She turned and left.

**What are you going to do about it, Kinomoto?** Syaoran mentally asked her, as he walked back to class.

….

School finished and Sakura was walking home, when she passed the fork in the road, she stopped and turned around.

"Why are you following me?" Sakura probed.

Syaoran smirked, "I'm not following you, and I live this way"

Sakura rolled her eyes and continued walking.

Syaoran watched Sakura from behind as they walked.

**She's different…no way, she's the same as all girls, weak and stupid**… Syaoran supposed. **Only one way to find out. ** Syaoran thought of the best plan he knew.

Sakura's finger began to twitch. **What is that idiot going to do?** She assumed he was going to fight her. **Bring it**, she thought.

Out of nowhere a foot shot out, Sakura jumped and looked at the position of the foot… **He was going to trip me**… Sakura landed and looked at the foot's owner, Li …**Idiot**, she thought.

Sakura ran towards him faked a jump and tried to kick him at the back of his leg but she caught fabric.

**I missed, I caught his pant leg. What kind of joke is this? **Sakura's anger raged. **I won't lose. **

Syaoran caught the anger; he raised his arms in surrender…

"I was just playing, Kinomoto, I'm done, finished"

Sakura turned and continued walking. Syaoran ran up to her, "where did you learn to fight like that"… "Why are you different from other girls?"

Sakura stopped. "Where's your cold exterior, Li" she spat out.

Syaoran chuckled. "I put it down for you, you're interesting"

Sakura could baby barf at the comment. "Leave me alone, Li" she walked away.

Syaoran shook his head. "Bye Kinomoto" Sakura ignored him, which made him laugh.

Syaoran didn't even realize that he was in front of his house, until he turned and saw Wei, his butler staring at him. "Inform mother that I am home" he ordered Wei. Just like that Syaoran cold exterior was up again. Syaoran walked to his room. **How long was I there? What did Wei see?**

"Arghh!" He yelled

"Li-sama", a voice came from behind the door, "your mother wishes to see you"

Syaoran sighed "I'll be right there"

….Yelan's office….

"How was school?" Yelan asked.

Syaoran scoffed, "please mother that is not what you called me for" he replied, while folding his arms.

"Very well, who was the female, Wei told me you were walking with?"

"You are mistaken mother, she was in front of me, she walking home and so was I."

Yelan narrowed her eyes, "so why did you tell her bye?"

"I was being friendly mother, now I have homework to complete, please excuse me."

"You are excused" Yelan replied

Syaoran left and Yelan wondered: **who is this girl that makes my son laugh so easily?**

…**..**


	3. Chapter 3

Drifting

She was so content on hiding her emotions, he trusted no one. He was cold, but wanted to figure her out.

Chapter 3

For an entire month, Sakura and Syaoran walked home at the same time. Syaoran tried to talk to her, but she would either not answer or get upset. Sakura was still Syaoran's choice of interest, for he could never understand why she was that way…and she never gave him the chance.

He never saw when things began to change.

…...

The term grades were up on the board.

**Li's cold exterior is put again, whenever we are around people, it's up.** Sakura kept thinking**. He has got to be bi-polar.**

"Hey kinomoto, how does it feel to be always second?" Syaoran smirked, trying to boast that he came first.

"I don't know Li; you're in my P.E class. You should tell me." Sakura shot back. She was always faster than him.

Syaoran growled and mumbled something like," So who cares if you're faster …I'm smarter." Sakura laughed, the whole idea of Li getting vex, because she was faster, made Sakura laugh, a real laugh.

The class dropped silent, and listened to Sakura laugh… Until somebody shouted, "Kinomoto is laughing, something bad is going to happen" the whole class erupted in whispers.

Sakura came back to reality, glared at Syaoran and walked out the class, slamming the door behind her. Sakura walked until she was at the biggest tree in the middle of the school grounds and climbed it.

….

A while later Sakura heard a voice, "I take it you don't laugh much" Sakura rolled her eyes "what gave you that idea, Li"

Syaoran chuckled. "I glad you can recognize my voice"

"I'm not stupid, you have been harassing me for a month, Li, how could I forget, your voice gives me nightmares."

Syaoran couldn't help the grin coming on his face as he climbed the tree to Sakura. Sitting on the same branch as her, he spoke "I'm happy you dream about me"

Sakura almost fell out of the tree. Almost, "Any other person would have taken it as an insult, but you, Li, have to take it as a compliment."

Syaoran laughed, which made the branch shake. Sakura on impulse grabbed the branch so she wouldn't fall**... Dumb Li, stop laughing**, Sakura cussed mentally.

Syaoran saw her hand grab the branch. **Is she afraid**, Syaoran laughed more at the idea of Sakura being afraid. Syaoran saw Sakura grip the branch till her knuckles turned white. Syaoran stopped laughing, "Are you afraid?" he asked concern laced in the voice.

Sakura quickly folded her arms, "No" she answered, a little too quickly. Syaoran moved forward making the branch move, Sakura discreetly tried to grab the branch but Syaoran saw and grabbed her hand. "Are you sure?" he asked.

**This moron is trying to make me fall.** Sakura thought trying to control her heart rate. Sakura pulled her hand away and jumped out the tree. "We better get back to class" Sakura used that as her way of getting out of that disaster waiting to happen.

"Awww, you care about me" Syaoran said laughing, at her way of escaping.

Sakura growled "Shut up" and continued walking as Syaoran ran up catch up to her.

Sakura refused to let her stupid class catch her laughing again and Syaoran refused to let anyone see him the way he is with Sakura, so at the class room door all masks were up and they walked in.

Kinomoto, Li, Detention, out in the hall now! The teacher ordered.

Sakura and Syaoran walked back out, Syaoran leaned on the wall and Sakura stood next to the lockers waiting.

The teacher came out, "you two have to work together to figure out why 2+2 = fish, 7+7 = triangle and 3+3= 8 due Monday" and with that he left.

Sakura and Syaoran rolled their eyes, they were the top in the school, really, and those teachers had nothing better to give.

Syaoran said, "You could come by me today to do it".

Sakura replied "what ever"

…

School ended and Sakura went with Syaoran to his house.

Standing at the huge gate, Syaoran rang the bell; usually he didn't have to, **what was going on?**

The gate opened, and a man stood there, welcoming them.

Syaoran told him "I have a project to do, I going to the be in the living room"

"This is Wei, our butler; if you need anything just ask him." Syaoran told Sakura

The man turned to Sakura, and Syaoran opened his mouth to introduce her, but Sakura glared at him so he shut it.

When they were walking Sakura told Syaoran-

_I_ _don't need you to introduce me to anyone I am capable of introducing myself_.- Syaoran rubbed neck as he forgot she said that.

"My name is Kinomoto Sakura, I here to work on the project with Li"

Wei Smiled as they walked off. **It seems this little girl is slowing breaking my master. **He thought. Suddenly Wei began to frown, he forgot to tell master Syaoran, that master Eriol is here.

Sakura followed Syaoran into a big room with a couch, a TV and a big coffee table in the middle, it had more things, but those were the main things.

Sakura and Syaoran set up there things on the coffee table, Sakura watched Syaoran's face void of any emotion, even though they were alone.

"Are you bi-polar?" Sakura found herself asking, before she could catch herself.

Surprise registered on Syaoran's face before it turned into a big grin, "What do you mean?"

"First you're a stalker than you're like a robot void of any emotion." Sakura replied honestly frustrated but refused to show it.

Syaoran laughed as he walked over by Sakura grabbed her pulled her up from her sitting position and hugged her from behind.

Sakura's eyes widened at his action but narrowed as he whispered in her ear, "I take it you don't like me as a robot."

"You better get off me, before I kick you where the suns don't shine." She hissed

Sakura felt his body shake against her, he was laughing.

"You're harsh, you know that" the air that he released while talking tickled her neck making her shiver slightly. She was sure he felt it because she could feel every move he made.

"Get off me Li" she growled hating the closeness.

"Ahem" a voice echoed in the room, Sakura turned her head to Syaoran as he let go of her, I guess you could say the robot's back but if you kept looking it was deeper than that.

"My dear Cousin, Auntie Yelan wishes to speak to you." The boy spoke.

Sakura turned to the owner of the voice… It was a boy around the same age as us; he had blonde hair, blue eyes, a little shorter than Li and he wore glasses.

Syaoran nodded and left.

"It seems my cousin has taken a fancy to you, I've never seen him like that with anyone." The boy said smiling.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "My name is Kinomoto Sakura, nice to meet you" she said in tone of indifference.

The boy began to laugh, "I can see why, you're just like him"

Sakura growled. The boy said "my name is Eriol Hiiragizawa" as he planted a kiss at the back of her hand.

Syaoran just happened to walk in at that very same time. Eriol turned to him and smiled.

Syaoran growled at Eriol, and pulled Sakura away from him.

"Why are you here Eriol?" Syaoran hissed

"Didn't Auntie Yelan tell you and I'm staying, I'm going to the same school as you" Eriol replied

Sakura rolled her at the conversation…

"Li, we already know the answers to the problem, I'll come back tomorrow afternoon to finish the project, and I had enough drama for one day." Sakura said getting her stuff and heading out the room.

"Wait, why can't you come in the morning, tomorrow is Saturday?"

"I have to go meet somebody" Sakura replied, with a smile creeping up on her face and a look in her eyes that it seemed only Syaoran caught.

"Bye Sakura" Eriol shouted

"Bye, Eriol" I replied adding an indifferent emphasis to his name. "Later Li"

Syaoran grunted in response.

Sakura thought of Eriol, as she walked home. He is an interesting one, he reminds me of my cousin. She shook her head as she remembered what he told her. ..

_Call me Eriol, he said after he kissed my hand_

_Why? I responded with lack of interest_

_I want to see my cousin's reaction; he said smiling….he was sneaky._

_I saw him wink at me when Syaoran pulled me away and the evil twinkle in his eyes meant he had more plans._

Sakura couldn't wait for tomorrow, for whom she was going to meet.

…_._

_Author's notes_

_Thanks for your reviews, I'm so happy… it is my first story :D_


	4. Chapter 4

Drifting

She was not going to be like her mom. He was cold, she was different. He caught her drifting in her own world, things began to change.

Chapter 4

…

Sakura woke up, grinning evilly…got ready. She had on a white halter top but it was cut right above her belly button, a gray baggy long sweat pant and gray and white sneakers. She put her hair up in ponytail, grabbed her gray cap and ran out her bedroom.

She walked down the stairs into the living room and stared at a shelf in the farthest corner of the room. It had pictures of her mom on it; it had a story to that corner… one she didn't plan on telling anybody.

Sakura scowled, and walked out the house and walked to the airport.

….

Syaoran woke up and ran to his window. **Did she pass yet? **Syaoran wondered, stretching his head out the window.

**She was smiling yesterday; she never smiles… only if you catch her off guard. **Syaoran felt hollow inside as he thought about yesterday. **She even called Eriol by his first name. **Syaoran started frowning as he saw a silhouette coming up the road. It was Sakura, she was upset, or happy, he couldn't tell. She looked hot…. **Where is she going, who is she meeting? What is she wearing?**

Syaoran felt irritated by her as he watched her pass his house. Syaoran turned and went to his bathroom to bathe. He got ready and when down stairs for breakfast.

Syaoran groaned as his family members were all seated at the table. He just wanted be alone.

"Hey cousin, why the scowling face?" Eriol asked loudly so everybody turned to look at Syaoran, though it was no surprise, he was always scowling.

Syaoran glared at Eriol and sat in his seat… "Are you upset because Sakura couldn't come this morning?" Eriol asked smiling.

Syaoran felt angry flow through him, not because he talked about her in front of his mother but because he called her by her name. Syaoran kept a passive expression, ignoring Eriol… that was until his mother came in to the conversation.

"Who is Sakura?" Yelan asked in tone that demanded an answer

Syaoran said nothing; he refused to talk for he was sure he wouldn't be able to control his anger.

"A friend of Syaoran's", Eriol replied.

5 pairs of questioning wide eyes looked at Syaoran, in surprise, amazement and amusement.

Syaoran growled, he got up from the table and pushed his hands in his pockets and walked away 2 smiling family members and 4 giggling sisters.

Syaoran walked outside and leaned on the gate wall… He couln't understand what he was feeling, or what to do with the feeling.

Syaoran slowly calmed himself that was until his irritation was sent back up when he heard…

…

Sakura leaned on the wall at the airport, her cap covering her eyes… **Where is she? **

Sakura had a plan to scare her but she couldn't even find her. Sakura walked in the middle of the airport and was about to shout her name.

But suddenly something crawled up Sakura's neck, Sakura spun around only to be face to face with….

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shouted.

"Hey" Tomoyo responded smiling.

Sakura jumped on Tomoyo and gave her a bear hug. "I missed you Tommy"

"So does that mean my Sakura's back" Tomoyo asked curiously

Sakura stiffened, and pulled away, "no, she will never come back" she replied scowling "lets go, I have to go somewhere later"

Sakura and Tomoyo were a couple of trees away from Syaoran's house when Tomoyo stopped to tie her shoes. "Sakura, I forgot to ask you… WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING?"

Sakura smirked, and keep walking leaving Tomoyo behind… **I knew she would like my outfit… **sakura said in her mind.

Sakura keep walking until she saw Syaoran leaning on his gate wall. She felt kind of happy to see him**… I guess he's starting to rub off on me**. Sakura shook her head dismissing the thought.

"Hey Li, Why are you out here?" Sakura asked truly curious

Syaoran shrugged in respond. Sakura raised an eyebrow "Are we still doing the project later?" She inquired. Syaoran just looked at her.

Sakura grew very annoyed, "look Li, what's your problem? Why you getting on like some idiot? I asked a question, I believe I want an answer." Sakura cussed.

In the blink of an eye, Syaoran found himself hugging an annoyed Sakura, "Where did you go?" he asked

"Wha, Wha… I went for my cousin, she's staying by me." Sakura replied confused, with his question.

Syaoran began to laugh… he didn't know why but he felt much better.

"Li, you okay? Cause your acting real strange…. And Get off me!" Sakura stated as she was pushing Syaoran off her.

Little did they know, it had a smiling girl, recording their little scene and 2 pairs of eyes watching from inside the Li's mansion.

Sakura finally got Syaoran to let go of her, because she saw Tomoyo coming up the road to her. Tomoyo gave her a look that said 'I saw that' and Sakura sent an 'I don't care' look back.

Syaoran though he caught every secret message acted blind toward it.

Tomoyo turned to the boy and said "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, I'm Sakura's cousin" she said smiling.

Syaoran said his name in reply and invited Tomoyo to come with Sakura by his house later. On the inside Syaoran shivered, she reminded him of Eriol, devious and mischievous.

…

"Are you sure that is my son, I don't believe it… it seems he has feeling for her and doesn't even realize." Yelan exclaimed

"Yes, I have seen it for myself as well; he is quite the jealous type" Eriol replied laughing. "But that girl, is somewhat like him independent, stubborn, but she hides something."

"They seems to bring out the best in each other, for I have never seen Syaoran like that and judging by reaction of that girl who was recording the scene, she has never seen Kinomoto like that either… I approve" Yelan stated walking off.

Eriol smiled as he watched Syaoran walk inside and the girls leave.

…

Syaoran walk in his room and sat on his bed facing his closet.

"Quite a show, you put on down there"

Syaoran growled "what are you talking about Eriol?"

"Don't play dumb, cousin, It doesn't suit you. You like her" Eriol said standing by the door.

"No, she's just different, she interests me" Syaoran stated

"Oh, My dear cousin, it's more than interest" Eriol replied walking off.

…

"So, Sakura, do you like him?" Tomoyo asked in a singing tone.

"NO, Tomoyo , Are you crazy?" Sakura watched her cousin with a 'have you been smoking' face as she went in the kitchen to make lunch.

**Oh, Sakura, You might not see it, but you're slowly changing back. And that Li guy is pretty hot. How could she miss that? Then again the two of them are dense, Li likes Sakura and Sakura likes Li, They just can't see it… I'm going to get them together… just got to get some more evidence. **Tomoyo told herself, while taking out some clothes to go by Li later.

….

Sakura and Tomoyo got ready and began to walk by Syaoran. They reached the mansion and were welcomed inside and introduced Eriol to Tomoyo.

Syaoran and Sakura were busy finishing their project, so that left Tomoyo and Eriol alone.

Eriol took Tomoyo to the garden; they got to know each other a bit, until Tomoyo asked Eriol about Syaoran.

"Syaoran seems different around Sakura", Tomoyo stated

Eriol Smiled, "You have no idea. He has changed a lot because of her; he was an angry, cold and distant boy"

"He sounds just like Sakura" Tomoyo exclaimed. "She has been through a lot and I believe Syaoran can change her back or at least smooth her pain.

Eriol smiled "Same goes here; our plan now is to get them together"

Tomoyo had stars in her eyes "Just what I was thinking"

…

Sakura and Syaoran packed up.

"All done" Sakura exclaimed happily

"Yeah, Now we have to go look for our cousins" Syaoran said getting up

"I think Tomoyo told me they were going by the garden" Sakura said, ending a goose chase.

They found them in the garden, whispering secrets.

"One would think you two were dating" Syaoran said having Sakura agree with him.

Tomoyo and Eriol just smiled, which made Sakura and Syaoran make 'huh' faces.

Sakura and Tomoyo got their stuff together and left the Li mansion.

….

_**Author's notes**_

_**I'm not too pleased with this chapter… but maybe you can boost my confidence.**_

_**Thanks for your reviews… more please :p**_

_**What do you think will happen; let me hear your ideas… I write for your pleasure… and mine :D**_


	5. Chapter 5

Drifting

She had been through so much, she drifted away but he's bringing her back. He is getting emotions she never felt before.

Chapter 5

…

Sakura walked to school. She felt horrible, her feet pained her, she was cold, But she refused to admit she was sick.

Sakura groaned as she reached the school compounds. **Today's going to be a bad day. **She always had sixth sense about these things ever since her mom was murdered.

Sakura went through first period, her body temperature shifting from hot to cold. **Stupid body can't you choose on. ** She barely had any energy left to keep up her cool façade and she had Li glancing curiously at her every second.

The joy she felt when the bell rung for study hall. Sakura walked out the class without looking back, she went to the bathroom at the most remote part of the school. She washed her face and looked at her reflection, she looked horrible, pale. Sakura punched the mirror, wishing it would break and shatter her reflection, but she was too weak.

Sighing, she gathered all her energy and put back up her cool façade, one that didn't look that horrible and walked out the bathroom into an empty hall.

"Look what the cat dragged in" said a voice Sakura remembered all too well.

Without turning around to look at the person, Sakura responded. "what are you doing here?" as cool as a cucumber.

"How's Touya?" the voice asked in a taunting manner.

"What is it to you?" Sakura asked getting bored with the conversation. "After what you did to me, to Touya, the least you could do is came back better than before. I don't respond to taunts"

"Oh, you've grown Sakura…"

"You have no right to call me that, Tsukishiro" Sakura cut him off.

Yukito smiled, not that Sakura could see. "You're still beautiful"

Sakura rolled her eyes. **This again. **Hearing his footsteps Sakura turned around to face him.

Yukito backed her against the wall, "No Touya to protect you this time. What is little Sakura going to do?"

Sakura growled "I don't need protection, I can handle myself"

"Is that so?" Yukito whispered in her ear, running his hand up her thigh.

"Get away!" Kicking him, Sakura sent him flying for the other wall.

Yukito sunk to the floor. Sakura pressed her back against the wall, trying to keep herself standing and trying to catch her breath. **Loser,** she shouted in her mind.

A laugh entered Sakura's ears. She looked at Yukito, only to see him getting up. **Just great, I'm done for. **

"You've gotten strong" He said chuckling

"Does that upset you?" she asked, buying herself sometime.

"Of course not, you're adding more excitement" He said smiling

"Well, you have some messed up timing, I can't deal with you right now" Sakura said getting her feet ready to run.

"Now, now Sakura, I know your sick, I was watching you all morning. You're still the same, you're still hiding things, and it's your fault you're in this mess. You should really open up more."

"You're sick; I don't have to listen to you" Sakura spat out.

"Nope, you're the sick one, I thought we just cleared that" Yukito responded walking towards her.

"You like going after girls unable to fight back" Sakura growled "Crazy lunatic"

"Ouch" putting his hand over his heart. "What makes you think I go after other girls, it's only you I want"

Yukito towered over Sakura and shoved her against the wall making her sink to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked with fake concern seeping through his voice.

Sakura opened her eyes, she saw double Tsukishiro, her vision was blurring. She hated to admit it but she needed help. ** What if nobody found her in time? I'm too weak to fight back. ** Sakura gathered all her strength and shouted "Syaoran!" before she blackout.

Yukito looked at her in surprise, he didn't expect her to call for help, but it made his job easier. Yukito kissed her lips and whispered "I'm sorry" to the unconscious girl.

…

Sakura woke up on a bed, she was sure it was a bed, her vision wasn't clear yet, her body ached and her hands felt like they were tied to the bed.

"Sakura, Sakura Can you hear me" it was a female voice. Sakura groaned in response.

"Why didn't you run? Did you use your head" an angry voice echoed.

"Touya…" Sakura mumbled.

Syaoran's eyes widened **who's Touya. ** Sakura was going to talk again and Syaoran didn't want to hear anymore, he felt that hollow feeling again. So turned to the door to leave

Tomoyo grabbed Syaoran's hand, "at least stay with her… you get jealous way too fast"

Syaoran pulled his hand out of her grip. "I'm not jealous" he mumbled and left.

Tomoyo turned to Eriol, who sat there silent all the time, with wide eyes in response to what Sakura said.

"Don't worry Touya, I can handle myself and I have Syaoran" Sakura mumbled before falling into a deep sleep.

Tomoyo pouted, **Gosh Syaoran, couldn't have waited one minute longer. **Eriol smiled at a sleeping Sakura.

….

Syaoran walked up the roof, Tomoyo's words echoed in his head. **How could he be jealous, he would have to like her to do that. ** He remembered Eriol saying ' it's more than interest, you like her.'

He had to find out, how do you know if you like somebody and fast. He pulled out his cell phone and calling his house, his mother answered.

"Mother, may I speak to Wei, please." He asked

"He is out on an errand," she replied. "What do you need?"

"I was going to ask him something but…" Yelan cut him off by telling him to ask her. "I don't think that's a good idea." Yelan cut him off by demanding him to speak.

Syaoran sighed, "How do you know if you like someone?" Syaoran rushed off his question that Yelan almost, Almost, didn't hear it.

Yelan smiled behind the phone, "well, you have to care for them very much, you would want to protect them and make sure they are alright, the way some people see they like someone is through jealousy…"

He cut her off, "explain jealousy"

"You get irritated by the person, you get a hollow feeling… that is all I can think of, it comes in different ways." Yelan answered.

"Bye" Syaoran hung up, he was going to be in so much trouble for hanging up on his mother, but he knew she was going to ask him, why he wanted to know and he had no answer for that question.

**Maybe I do like her, but who the hell is touya. **Syaoran thought as he went back to Sakura's room.

Syaoran opened Sakura's door, to see her thrashing and kicking on the bed. Syaoran ran over to her and held her, she calmed. He sat on the bed and placed her in his lap with arms wrapped around her.

Sakura woke up, her vision was clear and she saw that she was in Syaoran's arms and he was staring at her.

"Who's Touya", Syaoran blurted out. **Real smart, you're not even going to ask, how she's doing.**

Sakura raised a brow, she was dense but she had an idea. ** He's just like my brother; doesn't want me by other boys. ** Sakura inwardly smirked.

"He's a boy, dark hair, he's buff, you could classify him as hot, he is older than me and I miss him a lot."

Syaoran felt an arrow pierce through his heart, hurt shined through his eyes, and Sakura was oblivious to it.

"But he's my brother. He's away at college, why?"

Instead of panicking like the jealous idiot, he is. He coolly replied "you talk in your sleep"… He wasn't smart for nothing.

"What happened? Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol said they don't know" Sakura stated.

Syaoran's eyes widened, he felt overjoyed, even when he realized, that she didn't realize she said his name.

Syaoran told her: _Tomoyo was getting worried about you so she sent me to look for you, I searched. I couldn't find you and nobody saw you… I walked until I heard a shout, I didn't understand what it said but I ran to it. No sound came after it, I didn't know where I was going, then I remembered a bathroom in that area and I ran there. I saw a man standing in front of you before I could say anything, he turned to me and asked "Are you Syaoran?" I nodded being out of breathe. He told me to take care of you and vanished. Then I brought you here._

"I called for you, I shouted. I couldn't fight him, I was weak… I was sick but I hid it. I didn't want anybody taking care of me." Sakura said burying her head in his chest.

Syaoran rubbed her hair to comfort her. "So that's how he knew my name, I thought he was my gay fan." Syaoran said in a jokey tone.

"Mou Syaoran, I'm being serious" Sakura whined hitting Syaoran on his shoulder.

"And I'm trying to lighten the atmosphere, Sa-ku-ra."

Sakura's eyes grew wide for about 2 seconds, "I called you Syaoran, didn't I"

"Twice" he told her smirking

"I could go back to calling you, Li. If that's what you want." Sakura teased, wiping the smirk off his face.

His expression made Sakura giggle. Syaoran stared at her, he loved seeing her laugh, and she looked like an angel. Syaoran snapped out of his trance.

"Syaoran *yawn* I'm …" Sakura drifted off to sleep leaving a laughing Syaoran awake.

Syaoran eventually went to sleep.

…

Tomoyo and Eriol came inside the room and froze at the picture, they saw. Sakura snuggled in Syaoran's chest and his arms wrapped protectively around her. Eriol turned to a smiling Tomoyo, "I swear, you would be mad because you didn't catch them on tape."

"That's where your wrong Eriol, I put a hidden camera in the supply closet incase Tsukishiro came back, but I got something better" Tomoyo replied with stars in her eyes.

Eriol laughed loudly. "shhh, Eriol you're going to wake them"

"But we have to wake them, school's over, they can't stay in the school clinic" Eriol stated, going to wake Syaoran.

Tomoyo and Eriol got Sakura's things and Syaoran carried Sakura home. Syaoran was introduced to Sakura's dad, Fujitaka Kinomoto and he left.

Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura's dad watched the video, Tomoyo got from the hidden camera. Fujitaka smiled this boy was changing his daughter and protecting her, he approved of this boy.

….

Sakura stayed home for the rest of the school week and Syaoran visited her every day, Until she got better.

….

_**Author's notes**_

_**Review, Review. **_

_**Thanks to my guests that read, Fashion Fairy 26 and **__**KiyomiShizuru**__**… You rock!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Drifting

She was drifting back; they were drifting closer… which just brings trouble.

Chapter 6

…

_He haunted her dreams; she jumped up in a cold sweat. Her mind refused to let her go back to sleep, she felt love, betrayal, frustration, confusion and mourning… She opened her eyes; they were red and pain shot through them, a dream in a dream… She saw him die and it was her fault, she had enemies; she didn't know she had. It was a premonition, she was sure._

….

She looked at her clock, it was 6:45. Her body still ached; she had yet to recover from her fever. Sakura decided she was going to school today, even though her fear had her by a heavy duty rope. She wasn't afraid of death but of relationships, in her dream she loved him, their relationship was strong.

She had watched movies of love and danger; she wasn't going to let danger separate them because running away only brought pain, if both of them knew they would be safe.

Sure he was what girls and I guess some guys would classify as hot, but to me he was arrogant and a brat, though he was different with me than others.

Sakura pushed herself to get out of bed, and walked to her closet. **Sure she changed since her mother died, but she wished for a fairytale life just like everyone else**. Sakura climbed to the highest shelf in her closet, she took down a box, filled with drawings, stories and, pictures of her smiling, carefree with her mother.

Sakura took out the story book with the childish drawing of a prince and princess, she wrote it when she was younger. It wasn't your normal fairytale… it wasn't your normal prince and his horse coming to save you, but your enemy; the one that would always annoy you, tease you and compete with everything you do.

Her eyes swelled with tears. She could hear her mother telling her 'Don't go for looks, go for someone who makes you smile.' Sakura closed her eyes and held in her tears, she was weak already and crying would make things worse. A memory flashed through her mind, **Syaoran making her laugh, scaring her to death in the tree and laughing at her. **She couldn't help but crack a small smile, Syaoran came closer to her than anyone, expect Tomoyo. Sakura's smile widened, Tomoyo and Eriol were so perfect together, they weren't together- together but they would always be partners in everything they had to do … Somehow when they did that it would always leave Syaoran and me to partner up.

She looked at her clock again, it was 7:30. Her eyes widened, **Time really waits on no-one.** She got up and walked to the bathroom.

…

Sakura walked downstairs in her school uniform ready to go.

"Sakura, are you sure you want to go to school?" her dad asked. In Sakura's eyes he was coming around, so it wouldn't seem like she was living alone anymore.

"Yup, I'm perfectly fine" She lied, but hid it well as she walked outside to school.

Sakura arrived 20 minutes before the bell rang, she was proud; walking with aching legs was a gift. She didn't feel like going to her classroom, she needed quietness and fresh air, so she went up to the roof instead.

Sakura leaned on the wall for a few minutes, she was about to close her eyes when she saw Syaoran walk through the school gate. Syaoran's face was stoic as 5 girl cheerleaders ran up to him, hugging and flirting with him. Sakura turned her face from the scene disgusted, she knew Syaoran wasn't a quarter bit interested in them but he didn't push them away.

Sakura left the roof, the stupid scene kept repeating in her head. She used all her focus just to keep the thought away; as a consequence she was calling a headache to herself.

Sakura suddenly jerked and arms wrapped around her waist, which was enough to make her dizzy. Sakura turned to be faced with Syaoran… and his twin?

Sakura groaned and held her head.

"What are you doing here?" he asked harsher then he wanted.

Sakura only replied with the same question "What are you doing here?"

Syaoran sighed, "It's easy to spot the only auburn haired girl in the school, staring at you from the roof top, especially when she was home sick."

She was caught… Sakura wanted to roll her eyes but with the headache she had, she couldn't do it. "I came to school… duh"

"You're sick, you shouldn't …" His words got her upset… "I'm not sick and don't tell me, I shouldn't do anything, why don't you tell those stupid girls don't flirt with you."

Syaoran's eyes widened, he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Are you jealous, Sakura?" She gasped.

"Nope, I'm sick remember, I say stupid things when I'm sick" Sakura said, trying to get him to forget it, but failed miserably.

Syaoran laughed, he felt happy she got jealous over him.

**Sakura mentally cursed herself, she didn't like the fact that he had other girls after him but she didn't think she was jealous.**

"Don't worry Sakura, I'm not the least bit interested in them" Syaoran said chuckling.

Sakura groaned, She was already caught and there was still one more thing bothering her. "Not that I care, but if you are not interested, why don't you push them away or tell them off." She said letting anger show true to her voice.

Syaoran laughed again, "if I remember correctly, the last time I called a girl stupid and walked away, you told me to 'watch what you say, Li.'

Sakura smiled and not because Syaoran is a horrible imitator but because he remember something so stupid.

Syaoran watched her with intent; he couldn't help but smile with her. "Why did you come to school?" he asked.

"I told you I'm fine, I didn't want to stay home anymore"

Syaoran frowned, "You're a horrible liar." He let her go; during the whole conversation his arms were wrapped around her waist, keeping them close.

Sakura released a breath and sank to the floor, Syaoran saw; he didn't comment.

"You know we are already late for class, come on, I have the perfect excuse" Syaoran told her.

Sakura pressed her lips together, as Syaoran watched her, telling her to come. "My legs are too weak to move" She spoke as fast as she could, hoping he wouldn't hear.

Syaoran sighed "I will ask you again. Why did you come to school?"

Sakura groaned, "To protect you" Syaoran's eyebrows came together in confusion. "I don't know I dreamt it and don't tell me it's not real because I know." Syaoran was lost but responded.

"How can you protect me, if you won't stay home and get better?"

"I'm fine…" She responded and Syaoran cut her off. "Says the girl, who can't even stand… don't be stupid Sakura… I can handle myself until you get better. I'm taking you home." Syaoran carried Sakura in his arms to the car.

Syaoran placed Sakura in the passenger's seat and pushed the car seat back, so she can lie down. He got in the car and started the car. He was going to put the car in drive until Sakura's voice stopped him.

"I hate this, I have a bad feeling and I can't even move to protect myself," Sakura said.

"You have me," Syaoran said, smiling.

"This is serious, I'm sure something's going to happen…the dream I had was too real, someone died, I was running and blood was everywhere.

"Relax Sakura," Syaoran began to say but was interrupted by Sakura "Dang it, Syaoran, you're not listening to me, I can't stinking relax.

Syaoran used his hand to bring her face to his.

"I'm serious, you have me and nothing's going to happen to you as long as I'm here. I don't understand what you dreamt; you only give me bits and pieces."

"That's because I only remember those pieces, but I'm sure it was someone I loved who died," Sakura said.

Syaoran withdrew his hand, her words burned him. Someone she loved, if it was family, she would say family right. Syaoran put the car in drive, and drove to Sakura's in silence. In all the silence Sakura fell asleep.

As much as he wanted to leave her sleep, they arrived and something in him, told him, to wake her. Syaoran woke her up and told her that they had arrived. Sakura looked at her house; she got a horrible feeling almost like the time her mom was killed.

Sakura felt a lump in her throat, her stomach turned. She looked at Syaoran….**She didn't know how to tell him she sensed something horrible. So she kept it to herself.**

She got out the car and they went to the door, walked inside and into the living room.

Sakura stopped walking as she watched her father talking to a man. That man gave Sakura a chill, he looked evil but she felt she seen him before. Sakura had a plain face as her father finally noticed her and Syaoran standing in the doorway.

The man looked at her; his eyes gave her a full body inspection until they showed lust and greed.

Sakura unconsciously inched closer to Syaoran. Syaoran senses were at their highest peak from the time they reached Sakura's house… It gave a bad vibe and the man sitting across from Sakura's dad was the reason.

Syaoran watched the man's lustful eyes roam Sakura's body, he saw Sakura inch closer to him and by instinct his arm wrapped around her waist possessively.

Sakura indicated to her father that she was going to her room, before she left, the man sent her a smirk, one Syaoran didn't miss.

Once they entered the room and shut the door, Sakura turned to Syaoran, "Tell me you saw all of that."

Syaoran could have been confused, but he saw and knew what she was talking about, he nodded to her.

"I've never seen him before, and did you sense something wrong about him" Sakura spoke in one breath.

Syaoran knew she was worried, but he wanted her rest. "Yes Sakura, But you need to rest and don't even disagree with what I said."

Sakura knew he was right and his commanding tone didn't help either. "Bossy" Sakura mumbled as she walked to her bed and laid down. She tried to relax but she sensed that man's presence all around her, it scared her.

She sat up and looked at Syaoran with scared eyes. Syaoran walked over to the bed and laid next to Sakura. Sakura crawled to him and snuggled in his embrace, she drifted off to sleep as Syaoran whispered 'he would protect her'

….

Sakura dreamt…

_She was alone, it was dark she looked around the place, it looked oddly familiar but she couldn't figure out where she was. Talk, she wanted too but no sound came out. A gunshot echoed through the air, her body reacted running to the sound, she tried to stop, and she couldn't. Blood everywhere… someone was wheezing. She turned to see someone bleeding to death, she walked towards the person, and the first thing she was familiar brown hair, her heart sped up, she began to run, it was Syaoran his hair gave it away._

_She fell on her knees next to him, shouting his name, trying to help him. 'Don't go I need you, I love you!' The tears kept falling, her body shaking… She felt someone behind her, she turned slowly, to be face to face with a gun pointing at her, the same man that was in her living room holding it, laughing. He was saying something but she couldn't understand and she couldn't read his lips, like something was avoiding her from knowing what he was saying. The man began pulling the trigger, everything slowed down, but she couldn't move._

….

Sakura woke up panting, numb and pale; she looked at a sleeping Syaoran through blurry eyes. She shook him and he woke up, Sakura released a breath of relief and hugged him.

Syaoran was startled, confused. He heard her mumble "you're not dead." He figured it was her dream again.

"Sakura…" He began. Sakura pulled away and looked at him with watery eyes. "Don't leave me, I love you!"

He was shocked, speechless… Syaoran swelled with an emotion, he didn't know. He couldn't help himself; Syaoran pressed his lips to hers. Tears rolled down her face as she kissed him back, they stopped for air. He whispered to her "I would never leave you."

Sakura smiled and snuggled deeper into his embrace and just like that she was asleep again. Syaoran smiled at her sleeping figure and fell asleep listening to her breathe.

….

Fujitaka went upstairs and saw the two of them sleeping; they slept like how couples, people in love slept. Fujitaka stared, he could play the protective father and send Li home but there was something about how Sakura put her foot around him, said that she wouldn't let him go. In the years Sakura was growing up, she always slept with her body parts to herself even when it was Tomoyo or Touya.

Fujitaka sighed; he was more worried about that man, who came to his house… He was a business partner of Nadeshiko, his wife. Fujitaka knew that man was just faking condolences, he came back for something with the wrong intentions, and even a baby could sense it.

Fujitaka called the Li household and asked for Syaoran's permission to stay the night, which was granted. It was getting late and he called Touya and requested him to come home for a while.

….

Touya after receiving the call from his father packed his clothes and call his private jet. He would be home by morning.

….

Syaoran got up in the middle of the night and began to take off his clothes, he was too hot. He went back to sleep in his boxer and undershirt… Not remembering where he was.

….

_**Author's notes**_

_**Sorry for not writing for a long time… **_

_**Enjoy! :D**_


	7. Chapter 7

Drifting

Chapter 7

…..

Sakura tossed on the bed, she sat up rubbing her eyes to make them adjust to the darkness. Then by the corner of her eye, she saw something move.

She blinked and rubbed her eyes again…

There it was again. "What the..."

She crawled over something on her bed, and just as she was about the step down…

BAM!

Her foot was catch in the sheet. "Crap" She whispered, as she saw the shadow flee.

Getting her foot free, she ran, sharply turning the corner and running down the stair after a shadow. Reaching to her living room, she looked around, nothing.

Letting out a breathe she holding, "Just great"

She looked around again, just to make sure… "Okay, I have got to be going crazy" she whispered.

A shuffling noise came from behind the front door, Sakura tensed and got into a fighting stance.

As soon as the person got inside, Sakura attacked, only to be thrown to the ground, be she kept kicking.

"Kaijuu, stop hitting me or else!" A familiar voice shouted.

Sakura froze, her head began throbbing, the image of the person in front of her was spinning. "Touya…" she paused, "Not good." Was the last thing Sakura said before she blacked out.

Touya picked up his sister off the ground, muttering "Warm welcome" and began walking to her room.

…..

When he reached by the door, he saw something move on his sister's bed, putting her down carefully, he went to the bed.

Syaoran woke up, to the feeling of someone watching him, with a quick blurry glance he saw Sakura on the ground unconscious and a glaring man hovering over him.

With quick movement, startling Touya, he jumped off the bed and ran to Sakura, standing in fighting position. "Who are you?" Syaoran asked his voice rumbling around the room.

Touya's face reddened, "Who are you?" He asked with a firm voice.

Syaoran smirked, "I asked you first"

Touya walked up to the boy and was about to grab his neck, when the boy dodged his hand smoothly.

Syaoran smirked.

Touya growled, "you little…" Touya didn't feel like playing around anymore.

Touya jumped in to a rotating kick and hit Syaoran square in the back. Syaoran rolled on the ground and jumped back up hissing in pain, but sending multiple punches that Touya blocked easily.

Touya grabbed his hand twisted it behind his back, kicked his knee and pinned him to the ground. "I asked a question punk"

Syaoran scowled, and kept his mouth shut.

Touya dug his foot in Syaoran's back, "I want to know why you are in my sister's room"

Syaoran hissed in pain, "Lucky bastard" he growled out. "Like I'm going to tell you anything"

"Fine then" Touya told him "Suit yourself" as he grabbed the boy's neck and began squeezing.

Syaoran tried to keep a straight face but eventually began coughing and wheezing while glaring at Touya.

…..

"Touya put him down NOW!" a deep soothing voice echoed.

Touya instantly froze and released the boy.

Syaoran upon released gathered some energy to kick Touya straight in the jaw. "Pay…back" he sputtered out.

Fujitaka smiled, "Serves you right, Touya" he said to his son who was holding his jaw.

"What am I suppose to think about some half naked boy in my sister's bedroom!" Touya yelled.

"Half naked, what are you talking about?" Syaoran coughed out.

Touya motion his eyes over the boy's body, "OHHH" was all Syaoran could say.

…

Touya walked over by his sister and picked her up. "She is not going on the same bed, that gaki was on" he said as he walked out the door.

Syaoran scoffed, "Real mature"

Touya walked back in and whispered something in the boy's ear. Syaoran froze while Fujitaka shook his head at his son.

…

Sakura opened her eyes a little, adjusting to the little light in the room. Sitting up she glanced around the room seeing her brother glaring at the boy sitting across from him.

"I knew they would get along" she smirked, "You know, your face will eventually stick that way." She told them.

"I bet, I would still look better than him." Syaoran muttered.

"Yes, I bet, you would look incredibly gorgeous" Sakura winked at him.

Syaoran smirked.

"No flirting with my sister, gaki" Touya's voice bellowed.

Syaoran tensed, muttering something inaudible as he got up and walked to the kitchen by Fujitaka.

Sakura eyed her brother's satisfied face, "What did you do?"

"My job"

Sakura shrugged, "Just don't kill him"

Touya nodded.

"I'm hungry", Sakura said throwing her pillow at her brother. "Feed me!"

Touya growled, and was about the throw the pillow back when Sakura shouted, "Come on, I'm sick."

Touya got up and brought her back something to eat. Sakura stared at her brother ridiculously, "an apple, seriously" Touya shrugged.

Syaoran came through the door with a tray of food, "Here Sakura" Syaoran said.

"Thanks" she replied, taking the food.

Syaoran sat down next to Sakura, She watched him and by surprise kissed him on the corner of his lips, she turned and smirked in her brother's direction.

Syaoran leaned by her ear, "I don't think that was a good idea."

Sakura responded, "He brought me an apple"

"That's not what I meant, I mean we should take it slow, no kissing and stuff" Syaoran said.

Sakura gaped at him, "What did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I just thought I would be a good idea."

"Fine, whatever" Sakura said with indifference and went back to eating.

Syaoran sighed, and went back to the kitchen.

Touya hearing the conversation said, "Should probably, listen to the kid."

Sakura looked at him, "You would think so" she shrugged, "I don't care anyway"

"That hurts you know" Syaoran said while leaning on the door frame.

"Yeah, well…" Sakura muttered.

"Want me to get some ice-cream for you?"

"No, I think I became allergic to ice cream right about now" She said, as she wobbled up the stairs to her room, and slammed her bedroom door.

….

"I honestly thought I was doing myself a favor" Syaoran said running his hand through his hair.

"She'll come around" Touya said

Syaoran nodded, and stared at nothing in Touya's direction.

*Sigh* "I'll go talk to her" Touya got up and went to his sister's room.

….

He opened the door, and saw her lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

"He cares, you know"

"Why are you here? You don't even like him" Sakura asked. "Unless you changed your mind"

"I still don't like the kid, but he's a guy, and he made sense down there" Touya walked to her. "He's probably, just watching out for you"

"I don't need anyone looking after me" Sakura hissed. "Aren't you the one that put him up to it?"

"Nope, the only thing I did, was scare the kid, but he's a tough nut" Touya replied folding his eyes.

"So all I'm catching is that, Syaoran doesn't want to touch me because he's a guy" Sakura waved her hands. "Just great"

"You know you're making this difficult." Touya grumbled. "Just follow his rule for a while, geez"

"You know how weird it is to tell your little sister, give the guy a chance"

Sakura smirked, "Fine, and call him for me"

"No way, go in the living room where I can see"

Sakura stretched her arms to him, "Carry me"

…..

"I think your right, Syaoran" Sakura told him.

"We'll work slow, it will be better, I promise" Syaoran told her, while collecting his stuff.

"See you at school, get better" he said at the door. "Later Touya"

"Don't talk to me like I'm your friend, I still don't like you" Touya glared.

Syaoran smirked and left closing the door behind him.

"You like something about him, I can sense it"

"Whatever you say, kaijuu" Touya shrugged.

…..

Touya walked in to the Kitchen and Sakura laid on the couch, just relaxing think about nothing in particular, just as Syaoran left.

Sakura ears began ringing at a whining noise.

"Touya what's that noise?" Sakura shouted.

-Silence-

Sakura got up to check on her brother when a window shattered… She rotated quickly hurting her back in the process. *Crack* the vase was cracked and something bounced off and landed by her foot… A bullet

She started to run, when suddenly a series of bullets came through the wall, like they were chasing after her.

Just as she was about to get the Kitchen, they caught her, 3 bullets straight to her heart.

Gasping for breath, clutching her chest, shaking…

….

"Sakura, Sakura!" Touya shouted, shaking his pale sister.

Her eyes shot open, heavily breathing, checking her chest with her hand for a wound and looking around the room for any signs of a drive by…

"Syaoran" She whispered.

….

_Author's notes_

I'm baaaack!

What do you think?


End file.
